Sonic: Origins
by DJ Hedgie-Angel Chiger
Summary: The truth of how one hero came to be. What REALLY happened to create the biggest heroes Mobius has ever seen. That's right. I'm talking about him. Sonic the Hedgehog. And the secret story behind a certain pink-and-gold hedgehog. Rated T due to paranoia.
1. Soni err I mean Staredown the Hedgehog!

Sonic: Origins~*  
Intro  
You ever hear the story about that one hero?  
Y'know, that blue hedgehog?  
Yeah. Him.  
Sonic.  
This is his true story, his whole history.  
How he came to be the hero he is today.  
This also includes how he met his cousin, Emily, as well.  
Here's the full story.  
Chapter 1: Soni- err, I mean **Staredown** the Hedgehog!  
Staredown sniggered, curled up into a ball on a table behind his sister, who was styling her hair. He made sure his spiky, brown quills were smoothed down. His sister, Sonia, noticed the "ball" in her mirror, and turned to see it. Walking over to the curled-up Staredown, she gently poked him. He let his quills poof out upon contact, causing Sonia to give a soft, suppressed shriek. She then poked Staredown again, causing him to spring out of a ball, and making Sonia scream. Manic, Staredown's other sibling, saw the whole episode, and was rolling around on the floor, because he was laughing so hard.  
Sonia then started raging at Staredown, and said hedgehog tried to escape. He was halfway across the room, running for his life, when he felt a_ sudden bout of exhaustion_. Then, Sonia tackled him and held him up by the scruff of his neck as Staredown grinned sheepishly. "Do I _have_ to remind you that today's our concert to celebrate our **fifteenth** birthdays?!" she asked incredulously. Staredown's rust-brown eyes widened, meaning he had forgotten. Sonia sighed exasperatedly and explained, "It's a concert where this one eleven-year-old hedgehog girl is playing a calming new age-y song with us on her panpipes!"  
"Right, that!" Staredown agreed just to get Sonia off of his back. She let him go, his unfused quills bouncing as he landed on his feet. (_his sneakers are bright green with black stripes on them and decorative silver buckles on the sides of the shoes that face each other_)  
Manic had seen the whole thing, and knew his brother was lying. Sonia finished her hair, and they set off to the gazebo in the center of Knothole, their home village. When they reached the gazebo, (after passing a huge clearing) they summoned their instruments (_Staredown: guitar. Sonia: keyboard. Manic: drums_) and beckoned for the "special guest" to come up to the "stage".  
The special on-stage guest was a young hedgehog girl, with dull silver eyes, light pink fur, and several long, golden dreadlocks that reached her ankles and curled at the ends. She was wearing magenta-and-mauve clothing with an athletic design and a dark pink headband. In her hand was a simple syrinx (panpipes) that she soon started playing. The tune of the song came naturally to the other three hedgehogs as they played (_song is Tikal's theme_) the calming song for the gathered crowd. When it was over, the half-asleep crowd went into an uproar, wanting more. At that moment, Swatbots appeared, clearly attacking the village. "_**Go**_! I'll fight them off!" Staredown tried to tell his siblings and the girl, but Sonia and Manic refused. That's when the girl took Staredown's guitar and started playing the song _Sonic Boom_. Sonia and Manic played too, not understanding. Staredown suddenly felt a surge of power as blue energy started to build up around him. Following his impulses, he attacked the Swatbots. Half of the bots were destroyed when the second verse started and even **more** energy coursed through the hedgehog, making the glow around him stronger and gold-colored. The Swatbots were all decimated just as the song ended, causing Staredown to lose the gold aura and he floor-kissed. "**_Staredown_**!" Sonia and Manic cried, running to him. He stood up dizzily and quickly recovered. Seeing that he was perfectly fine, Manic challenged his brother to a race, and both Staredown and Sonia accepted. When Sonia and Manic got back to their home first, it was twilight. All the stars were out when Staredown got home. _=I wish that I could be faster than my siblings… no, anyone, even if only for a day…=_ the brown hedgehog thought as he opened the door to the house he shared with his siblings. _ Little did he know, a shooting star appeared over him in the sky, making sure that his silent wish came true by the next day._

The next day, sunlight streamed across Staredown's eyes, and he blearily walked down the stairs as he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He ventured into the previously mentioned room, and stopped short to see the girl from yesterday in there, chatting with Sonia! "'Morning!" the girl said cheerfully after Sonia introduced her to Staredown as Emily. "My dad let me stay over with you guys last night! Oh, and is there usually a flying fortress in the meadow next to your house?"  
_**"Flying fortress?!"**_ Staredown immeadiatly woke up fully upon hearing that. He dashed outside to see a looming hunk of metal just next door. Seeing the entrance hatch open, he dashed into the home-away-from-home of Doctor Vio Kintobor. He ventured through the rooms until he reached a peculiar room that was containing seven glowing diamond-shaped emeralds, each a different color. He neglected to notice the giant mechanism to which they were within.  
He walked closer to the gems as the machine started up and started attempts to split the emeralds. 

_They all shed one shard each, all of them fusing with Staredown, as a shockwave emanated from the broken emeralds, fusing the hedgehog's quills together. The white and yellow shards hit him in the arms, the green vaporized itself and the energy from the shard proceeded to recolor his irises the same shade. The violet shard impacted him in the forehead, while the red shard struck him in the chest. The blue and cyan shards also disintegrated, like the green shard, and fused into Staredown's legs as his fur and fused quills turned blue. Even his shoes changed, altering from bright green with black stripes on them and decorative silver buckles on the inner sides to the inversed version of them: bright vermillion with white stripes and gold buckles on the outer sides for show._

Staredown passed out from the emerald shards fusing with him, the shockwave pushing him out of the flying fortress. He crashed into the ground, out cold, as the fortress took off from the excess energy released.  
It was there that Sonia and Manic found him, laying on the ground and almost completely unrecognizable to his siblings. Emily had just come down to see what was going on. Manic grabbed him under his arms as Sonia held him up at his knees. They carried the unconscious hedgehog into Staredown's room and laid him down on the bed.

When Staredown woke up, it was pitch black. He headed to the bathroom, and the light was off there too. In the mirror, he saw a pair of **_glowing green ellipses_** seeming to stare at him. Thinking that Manic had taped a pair of glow sticks to the mirror again. He reached over to turn on the light, and suppressed a scream at what his reflection looked like.


	2. Staredown, Is That You?

Sonic: Origins~*  
Chapter 2: Staredown, Is That You?

A loud thump woke up Sonia in the middle of the night. Regaining full consciousness, she focused on a sound originating from the bathroom: someone's ragged breathing. Getting out of her bed, Sonia followed the sound and opened the door into the bathroom from which the sound resonated. In there was that one cobalt hedgehog from yesterday, the one that had appeared at the same time Staredown disappeared. He was pressing himself against the wall opposite the mirror, as if trying to escape something in it. His emerald irises were contracted, expressing sheer terror. =It's as if he's never seen his reflection before,= thought Sonia bemusedly. That's when she heard the hedgehog ask meekly, "Sonia... what happened to me?..."

She shrieked, seeing as the hedgehog in front of her had just spoken in her missing brother's voice. The shriek had awoken her other brother, Manic. He raced into the bathroom and dashed to guard his sister from the frightened blue hedgehog. The cerulean hedgehog's lime eyes darted between the magenta and chartreuse hedgehogs next to him. "St-staredown? Is that you?" Sonia asked tentatively. Manic looked back at his triplet sibling as if she were crazy. "What happened to me?!" the marine hedgehog asked only slightly stronger. Manic's ultramarine eyes widened in realization. "It Is him!" Sonia confirmed as Staredown keeled over from exhaustion. Sonia dashed over to catch him, and he was decevingly light as always. She carried him back to his room, tucked him in, and went back to sleep in her own bed.

Manic went to do the same, but heard a thunderous snoring coming from Emily's room. Slowly, he opened the door to check on her. She was the source of the snoring, it turns out, and she was also drooling on her pillow. Manic shuddered in disgust as he closed the door again and went back to bed.

As soon as she was sure that everyone was asleep, Emily crept into Staredown's room to get a better look at him. For a second, it seemed, her scleras flashed crimson with maroon slits for pupils. In a voice that wasn't her own, Emily said, "It's begun..."

~*~*~*~

Staredown woke up completely refreshed and convinced that last night's incident was just his subconscious messing with him. He jumped out of bed and was climbing down the stairs. Halfway down, he tripped and nearly broke his nose. Nearly, hadn't it been for the fact that he had curled up into a spinning ball that bounced off of the step. He hit the bottom of the stairs and rolled along the ground for a quarter turn. He uncurled, ran a few unbalanced steps forward, and face planted in the kitchen. He looked up at his siblings and Emily, laughing nervously. He got up and dusted himself off. As he dusted himself off, he saw that his fur really was sapphire, causing him to yelp. "Last night WASN'T a dream!" he cried, forgetting about the other three hedgehogs temporarily. Looking back up, he saw that the others were looking at him strangely. With a nervous smirk, he sidled in next to Emily at the table they were sitting at just as the video phonerang. "I'LL GET IT!" both Staredown and Manic announced at once. Becoming slightly blurred, Staredown reached the video phone in the basement first, and answered it as Manic was halfway down still. Queen Aleena's face filled the video screen as Staredown greeted his mother.

Looking confused, Aleena didn't seem to recognize Staredown until he spoke. "Staredown? What happened to you?" she inquired. He just shrugged, as clueless as his mother. "I'll go get Sonia and Emily," he declared , and went to do so. He came back quite soon, and Emily was brimming with excitement. "Auntie Aleena!" she called to the amethyst hedgehog on the video phone. "AUNTIE Aleena?!" Staredown exclaimed, his eyes almost as wide as they were the previous night. "Yes, Staredown. Emily is my niece, and thus your cousin," Aleena confirmed. "Buddakika... buddakika..." Staredown spluttered, eyes still round. Sonia just sighed heavily and shook her head. Manic's reaction to his mother's word wasn't too different from Staredown's.

"Also, I want to see you four in person. The Oracle of Delphius says... that it's time..." Aleena says, uncertainty clear in her voice. "R-really?" Sonia asks hopefully. "We're finally going to get rid of Robotnik?"

Upon Aleena's nod, Staredown proclaimed, "I'll drive!" and raced off to the van. Sonia was already tutting her at her brother. Emily bade farewell to her aunt reluctantly and shut off the video phone. They soon heard a horn honking loudly, so they sped up. Emily sprinted into the van, Sonia and Manic not (too) far behind. Staredown backed out of the garage and drove right at the speed limit. As soon as they were clear of Knothole, Staredown floored it. After a few minutes, he pulled into a gas station. Hearing some panicked cries for help, Emily pulled a bronze sword from nowhere and started attacking the SWATbots surrounding a terrorized, two-tailed fox. "Come on!" Staredown called, gesturing towards the somehow-full(gas tank) van. The fox rotated his two tails in a way that it propelled him into the van, Emily not far behind without a sword. Sonia lent Emily her synthesizer, and they all took off. From the bubble-pod on the roof of the van, Emily was shooting the bots and keeping them from approaching the van. Staredown was flooring it, and they soon lost the bots.

"Thanks," the fox exhaled. "No problem, kid! The name's Staredown. The green hedgie is my brother Manic, the magenta one is Sonia, and the one with the sword is apparently my cousin Emily," Staredown summed up for the fox. "Woah. My name is Miles Prower, and I'm seven!" the fox said eagerly. "Hello then, Miles!" Emily said, ducking down from the rooftop bubble pod. Spotting a broken computer in the corner, Miles meandered over to it and began disassembling it with various tools around cim. After a few moments, Staredown asked, "So, Tails, have any special talents?"

"Tails... Is that my new nickname?"

"Seems to fit you."

The newly-nicknamed Tails smiled and said, "I have a special way with machinery. From airplanes to wind-up toys, I can build!"

Staredown confessed to not knowing his strengths. Sonia is a fashionaholic. Manic is the main hacker(and thief) of the group. Emily is a sword fighter and has a way with chao. They reached the castle within the half hour, and had walked up to the gate. Two echcidna guards challenged their presence, but upon seeing the royal medallions had let them in. Climbing up the stairs proved no endurant challenge to any of them and were in Aleena's room promptly. In there, they saw a familiar-yet-unrecognizeable shadow within the shadows. The silhouette stepped out of the shadows to reveal a tall human with a bald head but a bright orange moustache and a large nose. He was wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt with golden blocks and cuffs, and white zipper designs. the bottoms were black and were buttoned to the shirt. On his head was a pair of metal goggles. Despite the goggles, he still had a pair of navy sunglasses in front of his eyes.

"Why, hello there hedgehogs," he said, putting loathing into the word hedgehogs. "Who are you?!" asked Staredown defensively. "Why, I'm Doctor Robotnik! Only, I got my hands on the Chaos Emeralds. They altered my physical form from what you knew to what you see now! I now go by Doctor Eggman!" the delusional scientist explained. "Staredown, just back away slowly," Emily advised. "Oh, so you're that Staredown my intel told me not to worry about! You look nothing like my intelligence described," Eggman said.

"Yeah, well maybe I got that Chaos treatment too!" Staredown retaliated. "Makes sense... Nobody can have eyes THAT emerald green unless they've been fused with the Emeralds..." Eggman murmured. Staredown's jade eyes grew small as he remembered. "The shards..." Staredown said, putting two and 2 together. Then Eggman started laughing like a maniac(which he is XP) and snapped his fingers. At that snap, some orange-brown robots dropped down and struck various poses(such as battle, dance, etc.)

"Oh, how rude of me not to ask! Do you have any aliases?" Eggman asked Staredown. Staredown thought for a couple seconds, and a smirk that would become famous lit up his face. "Yeah, I can go by a different name!" Staredown said in glee. "I'm gonna be known as Sonic the Hedgehog!"


End file.
